This invention relates to diesel engine exhaust treatment and, more particularly, to a cleaner and burner device for collecting and disposing of carbon and other particulates in the exhaust gases of diesel engines.
It is known in the art to provide a diesel engine with an exhaust gas treatment device which, in operation, may collect particulates from the exhaust gas stream. Such particulates consist largely of carbon particles that tend to plug the treatment device, restricting exhaust gas flow and interfering with the gas treatment process. Restoration of such treatment devices to normal operation has been accomplished by provision of an auxiliary burner device comprising an air-fuel nozzle and ignition means which are operated when desired to heat the exhaust gases and the treatment device to the combustion temperature of the collected particulates, thus burning them off the treatment device surfaces and opening the flow paths therethrough to full exhaust flow.
It is further known in the related art of engine intake filters to provide an engine with dual elements which are alternately used for cleaning the engine intake gases, the nonactive element being self-cleaned from collections of foreign particles on its outer surface through the action of gravity which removes the collected particles from the surface when the intake airflow through the particular filter element is interrupted.
Also known in the prior art is the substitution of electric heating as an alternative for gas or fuel heating devices for general use and the use of electric heaters for exhaust gas treatment, including the burning of particulates collected in an exhaust gas purifier.